Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability of ICs prior to marketing, they are required to be burned in. That is, the ICs are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time in order to accelerate any dormant failure mechanisms that may be present. This is intended to eliminate early product failures once the ICs are sold and assembled into end products. A burn-in socket is used to receive an IC therein, so that the IC is electrically connected with a burn-in board.
Conventional IC sockets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,497 and 5,100,332. Each typical such kind of IC socket comprises a base, a cover pivotally mounted on one side of the base, and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base. The base comprises a loading table in a middle thereof for loading an IC thereon, and a lip on an end thereof. The contacts are mounted around the loading table. Each contact comprises a flexible contact portion exposed above a top of the base, and a tail exposed below a bottom of the base. Therefore, the tail is liable to be damaged during shipping of the IC socket. The cover comprises a frame mounted on the base, a securing portion mounted in a middle of the frame, and a hook movably mounted on an end of the frame. The hook comprises a clasp on an end thereof, for engaging with the lip of the base. The securing portion defines a general rectangular cavity, and provides pressing portions around the cavity.
In use, firstly the cover is oriented perpendicularly to the base. The IC is attached on the loading table of the base, and a lead of each circuit of the IC is attached on the contact portion of a corresponding contact. Then, the cover is rotated downwardly to a horizontal position, with the clasp of the hook clasping a bottom of the lip. The IC is accommodated within the cavity of the cover, and the pressing portions of the cover firmly press on the IC. The tails of the contacts are electrically connected with a burn-in board, thereby electrically interconnecting the IC with the burn-in board. During the burning-in period, a sensor is required to be attached to the IC socket, in order to provide an operator with burn-in data such as a temperature of the ambient environment and a position of the IC engaged on the IC socket.
However, conventional IC sockets do not provide any convenient fastening mechanism for attaching the sensor. The operators may have to resort to using means such as adhesive tape in order to attach the sensor on the IC socket. This does not provide reliable positioning of the sensor, and may reduce the accuracy of the burn-in data.
The above cross-referenced proposed a design intending to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages. However, further improvement can be made thereto in order to obtain a more durable test socket.